


Frustrando Petúnia

by magalud



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baby Harry, Drama, Gen, Muggle/Wizard Relations, Portuguese, Pre-Hogwarts
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3877156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magalud/pseuds/magalud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus sabe que tem que ficar de olho em Petúnia</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frustrando Petúnia

**Author's Note:**

> Todos os personagens que você consegue reconhecer são de JKR, os outros são meus.  
> Esta fic faz parte do SnapeFest 2007, uma iniciativa do grupo SnapeFest

Ele estava possesso. Literalmente possesso de fúria e uma ira fria e direcionada.

Em seus braços, o bebê o encarava curiosamente. Não sabia se ria ou chorava, pois não conseguia entender se o estranho era amigo ou não. O bebê vivia esperando sua mamãe voltar. Ela estava demorando muito.

O homem ainda estava tremendo de ódio após ter discutido com a mulher do orfanato. Não era culpa dela, claro. Ele mal conseguira se controlar antes de pegar o garoto e deixar aquele lugar desprezível. Agora ele pretendia descarregar o ódio em quem de direito merecia receber sua língua ferina.

Na rua muito arrumada, de casas muito iguais e limpas, ele se postou em frente ao número 4 e bateu à porta. A mulher abriu.

O bebê reconheceu a mulher e sorriu, batendo palminhas. A mulher também reconheceu o bebê, mas sua reação foi bem diferente.

Ela também reconheceu o homem.

– Você!...

– Boa tarde, Petúnia. Fico feliz em ver que não se esqueceu de mim após todos esses anos.

– Seu desqualificado, como você ousa...?!

Ele a interrompeu:

– Acredito que você tenha extraviado... isso.

Prontamente, Severus Snape colocou o bebê nos relutantes braços de sua tia Petúnia Dursley. Sem chance de reagir, ela aceitou o fardo em seus braços.

Sem fazer ideia do que estava acontecendo, Harry Potter, 18 meses e 25 dias de vida, agarrou-se à tia com prazer. Ele estava cansado de tantos estranhos, e tia P’Túnia era um rosto conhecido.

– Eu não quero esse anormal na minha casa! – Ela tentou controlar a voz, mas se pudesse, estaria gritando. – Ele pode contaminar meu Dudley!

– O garoto precisa ficar com você. A carta de Dumbledore foi bastante clara e inequívoca.

– Como você o achou?

– Eu fui até o orfanato onde você tentou abandoná-lo. Tenha a certeza de que eles jamais vão atendê-la novamente.

– Mas eu não quero esse monstrinho aqui! Vocês não podem me obrigar!

– Na verdade, podemos. – A voz dele era tão ameaçadora que ela estremeceu. – Mas acho que você mesma vai chegar à conclusão de que cuidar do menino é do seu interesse.

– Por quê?

– Porque um dia a mesma pessoa que matou Lily vai voltar e vai querer se vingar desse menino. Não sabemos quando isso poderá ser. Só sabemos que, enquanto ele estiver morando aqui, ele estará protegido.

– E o que me interessa esse anormal?

– Petúnia, enquanto o garoto estiver protegido, vocês também estarão. É assim que funciona o feitiço.

Ela soltou um grito tão agudo que parecia ser um latido.

– Shh! Não diga essa palavra!

Snape ergueu uma sobrancelha:

– Então você vai ficar com o menino?

– Está bem, está bem, eu fico! – ela rosnou, contrariadíssima. – Não sei como vou falar com Vernon...

Ele suprimiu um sorriso ao se oferecer:

– Se eu puder ser de alguma ajuda quanto a isso... Garanto que posso ser muito persuasivo.

– Não! – Petúnia sentiu o sangue fugir-lhe inteiramente do rosto. – Não quero sua persuasão anormal no meu Vernon.

– Então se certifique de que seu marido entenda que o menino deverá ficar com vocês. Não há alternativa. Está claro?

– Sim! – Ela quase cuspiu, e o bebê se assustou.

– Não se equivoque. Se por um acaso, você se esquecer dessa nossa conversa, eu terei o maior prazer em vir até aqui para lembrá-la.

– Eu entendi, eu entendi!

– E trarei Dumbledore, só para ele lhe dizer o que espera você e sua família caso pense em devolver o filho de Lily de novo.

– Já disse que entendi, sua aberração!

– Então, até lá, tenha uma boa vida com o seu sobrinho.

Ele virou-se e Petúnia o observou, um pensamento em sua cabeça. Num impulso, chamou:

– Snape, espere!

Ele estava quase na calçada, e virou-se. Ela deu um passo em sua direção, hesitante.

– Lily... Ela... morreu mesmo?

Ela viu o rosto de Snape adquirir um semblante de dor por um segundo. Mas o segundo passou, e a dor foi substituída por uma raiva gelada nos olhos pretos.

– Ela foi assassinada protegendo esse pirralho do Lord das Trevas.

Ela cochichou com raiva.

– Você podia ter evitado, não? Ela disse que você se bandeou para o lado dele. Você é um deles! Podia ter evitado que isso terminasse desse jeito.

Era a coisa errada a se dizer. O olhar de Snape foi tão intenso que Petúnia efetivamente se encolheu, apertando Harry, que estava em seus braços, alheio ao que se passava. 

Severus a teria fulminado ali mesmo, se pudesse. O ódio que sentia era visceral, parecia exudar de seus poros.

Mas ele prometera a Dumbledore ajudar a proteger Harry.

O homem olhou para o garoto e disse, apenas:

– Cuide do menino.

Virou-se novamente. Pensou melhor e voltou-se de novo para ela. Harry sorriu para o homem.

Severus o ignorou, estreitando os olhos para a mulher.

– E tenha em mente: isso está longe de terminar.

E foi embora, prometendo-se jamais voltar. Mas ele sabia que os dias para reencontrar Harry Potter estavam contados. Quando o menino pusesse o pé em Hogwarts, ele teria que encarar novamente os olhos verdes brilhantes.

Impossível não pensar em Lily. Em 10 anos, seu inferno começaria.

The End


End file.
